La única
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Sakura había amado a Sasuke, había amado a Naruto. A ambos, a pesar de todo. Y quizá, si hubiera sido él, también habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Capaz de amar a alguien como él, capaz de amar a un monstruo. Gaara&Sakura.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, evidentemente. **

Dedicada a: Dado que **uchiha selena** me pidió que hiciera esto especialmente para su **BF** porque a ella le gusta esta pareja, sería una dedicación de ella a su **BF** (yo solo hice de puente, por así decir... =D). Y, por mi parte, una dedicación para **ambas**. Honestamente, no se como habrá resultado, pero ojalá les guste. Y perdón el haber tardado tanto, pero quería hacerlo bien y no subir algo por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como verán, regresé añadiendo una pareja crack más a varias de las tantas de las que vengo escribiendo últimamente. Como dije arriba, no se como habrá quedado la historia. Nunca antes escribí de ellos dos pero decidí intentarlo. Por lo que dejo a ustedes esa evaluación. Aún así, y dejando en claro que sus opiniones son gratamente bienvenidas (y que me haría muy feliz saber qué piensan), quiero pedir encarecidamente que se abstengan de hacer comentarios sobre la pareja, en el sentido de decirme únicamente, "no me gusta". Simplemente por el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada con ese tipo de review (constructivamente, me refiero). Por lo demás, me encantaría saber qué piensan... si no es mucha molestia, claro está. Y desde ya muchas gracias por haberse siquiera tomado la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Espero les guste, ¡nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**La única**

**

* * *

**

La primera vez que la vio, ella no era nada. Una sombra, un rostro más entre un grupo de rostros del cual solo uno sobresalía. Uchiha Sasuke. Sus ojos, negros como pozos y vacíos como hoyos, habían arrastrado la atención de Gaara. Por lo general, él no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie. No le importaba lo que tenían que decir, mucho menos, la historia detrás de la sangre derramada de aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino, pero aquella vez había sido diferente. Por supuesto, él no había deseado ser arrastrado a aquella situación, ni a ninguna en general, pero desgraciadamente se había visto forzado a hacerlo. A intervenir. Lo cual no le había complacido, en absoluto. De hecho, podría haber matado al idiota que había causado todo eso, y por supuesto, ese idiota no era otro que el pedazo de carne adherido a él que se hacía llamar su "hermano", de no ser porque necesitaban ser tres para el examen chuunin. No que a él le importara ser chuunin tampoco, pero tenía la sensación de que podría renovar su existencia satisfactoriamente, y varias veces, durante este, y a costa de las patéticas vidas de los participantes. Y si, si no fuera por ello, Kankuro habría muerto al instante pero en aquel entonces eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Él no amaba a nadie y no confiaba en nadie, sus hermanos no eran nadie, y por tanto tomaría sus vidas cuando le placiera. Y en aquel entonces había estado a punto de perder la paciencia. De no ser por la aparición de Sasuke.

Como siempre, el inútil que se hacía llamar su hermano había comenzado un pleito. Un provocación, nada más y nada menos que a un grupo de perdedores, pero Kankuro era así. Orgulloso y arrogante, y planamente estúpido –en su opinión-, y era capaz de armar alboroto solo porque un niño había chocado contra él y un bocón de cabello rubio le había gritado no se cuantas sandeces. Incluso, había estado a punto de revelar a Karasu, la cual se suponía debía mantener en secreto por el bien de la misión que les había sido asignada por el mismo Kazekage. Misión que tampoco tenía interés para Gaara, dado que no mantenía afecto alguno con su aldea, o su padre, el Kazekage. Aún así, estaba forzado a llevarla a cabo, mientras, él obtenía el beneficio de poder renovar su existencia. Una y otra vez, hasta que saciara su sed de sangre. Esa vez, también, había sido la primera vez que la había visto a _ella_.

Y su opinión de ella era que no era nada. Nada relevante. Su existencia no serviría para satisfacer ni siquiera la más mínima parte de él. Era claro, era patética, débil, inútil. Y lo había probado callando al bocón rubio solo porque temía un enfrentamiento. Solo porque temía que Kankuro se enfadara con ellos, aún peligrando el niño. E incluso les había preguntado por los motivos que los habían llevado a ellos tres a Konoha, diciéndoles que no tenían permitido vagar sin permiso aún más allá de la alianza. Si Gaara hubiera tenido –y tuviera- sentido del humor, probablemente se habría reído. No lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero era claro que era también una ignorante y que como ninja era un fracaso. Temari, que sí tenía un áspero sentido del humor se había reído crudamente y les había explicado del examen chuunin. Pero la conversación no le había interesado. En parte, porque Temari era también otro apéndice de carne con el que debía cargar, como Kankuro, y en parte porque el que el Uchiha hubiese sido capaz de arrojarle una piedra a Kankuro sin que este lo notara le había llamado más la atención que el grupo de perdedores frente a sus hermanos. Seguro, su hermano era un idiota y más de una vez había deseado tanto asesinarlo que había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero también era fuerte. Y el que Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de tomarlo desprevenido demostraba cuán fuerte era este también. La sola idea había agitado su necesidad de renovar su existencia.

La segunda vez que la había visto, había servido únicamente para reforzar esa idea de que era patética. Su combate preliminar con aquella otra kunoichi había sido patético y más aún lo había sido el ser descalificada por empate. Por eso, su rostro ni siquiera se había registrado en la mente de Gaara. Sin embargo, la tercera vez que la vio, su mente y su lógica se torcieron. No fue necesariamente ella, podría haber sido cualquier otro y de hecho la grieta en su cabeza había sido abierta previamente, sino su acción. Su ridícula acción. Su ilógica acción.

Lo había seguido, tras el combate principal interrumpido con el Uchiha, este lo había seguido. Él lo sabía, Temari quien lo llevaba debido a su inestabilidad también lo sabía. E incluso lo había sabido Kankuro quien se había quedado atrás luchando con un shinobi de la Hoja que al igual que Sasuke los había seguido. Y, aparentemente, dos personas más los habían seguido también. Honestamente, eso no podría haberle importado menos. Su mente había estado clavada en Sasuke, y aguardaba inquietamente el momento de poder asesinarlo finalmente. De completar lo que tanto deseaba hacer, lo que el Shukaku le demandaba que hiciera. Desde su interior, desde las sombras. Y cuando finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, no se había contenido. De hecho, se había transformado parcialmente en el demonio de una cola que habitaba dentro suyo. Se había dejado devorar parcialmente por este y había liberado su instinto asesino para compararlo con el que estaba seguro habitaba en Sasuke. Le había decepcionado, por supuesto, y por alguna razón desconocida el Uchiha se había aferrado el hombro con inmenso dolor –porque eso era algo que Gaara reconocía perfectamente, incluso por aquel entonces- y se había aovillado sobre una rama. Y si aprovechaba la situación, sería el momento oportuno para terminarlo. Seguro, debía estar en Konoha actuando de arma secreta para la invasión, pero su egoísmo aseguraba que eso no podía importarle menos. Sin embargo, y en el momento en que pensaba dar la estocada final, dos personas más habían aparecido, guiadas por un pequeño perro. Un rubio, el rubio ruidoso que lo había detenido de asesinar a su contrincante de los exámenes preliminares, cuando este estaba en el hospital, inmovilizado; y una mujer. La misma patética kunoichi de antes.

_Tu eres el que no maté antes... _Había dicho él, al rubio, observando como se paralizaba de miedo al verlo. Como sus piernas temblaban y lo observaba inmovilizado sin hacer nada. Pero a él no le importaba, quería eliminar a Sasuke, _necesitaba_ eliminar a Sasuke. Su sangre había comenzado a hervir por él, y entre susurro y susurro de su cabeza el Shukaku le demandaba que lo hiciera. Por eso mismo, se había lanzado a toda velocidad hacia delante –pasando junto a Naruto- y hacia el Uchiha. Lo había hecho con todas sus fuerzas, observándolo retorcerse de dolor sobre aquella rama. Entre el sonido del aire azotándole el rostro, había oído al que había dejado atrás gritarle a ambos que se apartaran, pero era tarde. Gaara lo sabía, era tarde para ellos, esta vez lo terminaría. Si, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por _ella_. Ella, que estúpidamente se había interpuesto frente a él con tan solo un kunai, que inconscientemente se había lanzado frente al Uchiha para protegerlo de él. Pero, irónicamente, había sido suficiente. No el kunai, por supuesto, eso no le habría hecho el menor daño. No, eso no era lo que lo había detenido. Era otra cosa.

Sus ojos, eso lo había detenido. Sus ojos verdes flameando de determinación aún sabiendo que seguramente moriría si hacía algo tan estúpido. Aún así, lo había hecho. Había saltado delante del ataque directo de él con tan solo un pequeño objeto de metal en mano. Lo había hecho sin siquiera vacilar, sabiendo que era inútil. Lo había hecho para _proteger _a alguien más. Lo había hecho, y en sus ojos no había habido una pizca de miedo. Una pizca de terror. Nada. En sus ojos no había habido nada más que determinación pura, determinación líquida girando en aquellos orbes esmeraldinos. Como ese sensei, ese ridículo sensei que había protegido a su "preciado" alumno tras haber perdido con él en los exámenes preliminares. _Y como Yashamaru... _Si, en ese sentido, ella había torcido su lógica, esa que lo había mantenido hasta entonces vivo tras la traición de Yashamaru, esa lógica narcisista que lo había mantenido en movimiento, y que luego Naruto se había encargado de quebrarla por completo. Por eso, había intentado asesinarla, había intentado quebrar todos y cada uno de sus huesos aplastándola lentamente contra un árbol con su arena para hacerla desaparecer, y con ella, todos sus recuerdos dolorosos de Yashamaru.

Pero no había podido, aún cuando lo había intentado –y Dios sabía que lo había intentado- no había podido. No había contado, en primer lugar, con que aquella otra persona, aquel rubio bocón y ruidoso y patético, fuera en verdad tan fuerte. No había contado con que tuviera tanta determinación. Y no había contado, con que fuera alguien como él. No había contado, que tras esa fachada también yaciera encerrado un monstruo. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no había contado con que esa persona de apariencia y carácter y modo de vida tan diferente a él, fuera tan idéntico por dentro. No había pensado que habría alguien en el mundo que comprendiera tan bien como él, lo que era estar _solo_. En el mundo, completamente solo. No había pensado que habría alguien que conociera el dolor de la soledad tan crudamente como lo había conocido él. No, no lo había creído. No había esperado que alguien hiciera en tan solo segundos añicos de su de por sí fracturada y resquebrajada mente. No había esperado a _Naruto_. Ni ser salvado. Ni siquiera lo había buscado. Pero, sin embargo, él había llegado y le había dado sentido a la fuerza. Había estado dispuesto a matarlo, inclusive, por proteger a esas dos personas. _Amor... Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... _En ese momento, lo había comprendido, la razón de la fortaleza de aquella persona. Lo había entendido. En aquel entonces, había deseado creer en ello. Había deseado él también, tener razones para existir.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto por otros? _Se puso lentamente de pie en la penumbra. A través de la ventana circular característica de la arquitectura de su aldea, pudo ver que la noche estaba cayendo ya. En el aire, la sofocante sensación del día estaba desapareciendo, dejando paso al cruel frío de la oscuridad. _Porque me salvaron del dolor de la soledad... Ellos reconocieron mi existencia... Son personas que aprecio. _Suspiró tranquilamente, colocando lánguidamente sus brazos detrás de su espalda —Personas que aprecio.

El camino no había sido fácil, no había sido corto. Por el contrario, había sido largo. Penoso. Aún más que doloroso, inclusive. En contadas ocasiones, Kankuro mismo le había dicho que se rindiera, que se retirara. Que no tenía sentido, que no valía la pena. Él era un monstruo, siempre lo había sido y a los ojos de los aldeanos siempre lo sería. Nada cambiaría. Y por mucho tiempo nada lo había hecho. Aún así, se había rehusado a rendirse. Sabía que Naruto no lo había hecho, y jamás lo haría. Sabía que si deseaba ser como él, encontrar el significado detrás de las palabras de él y experimentarlo por su cuenta, debería continuar por aquel camino. _Él conoció el mismo dolor que yo... y fue él quien me enseñó que soy yo mismo quien puede cambiar el camino que he llevado hasta ahora. _Al menos eso mismo le había contestado a su hermano. Y no, no había cambiado nada. Aún lo odiaban, aún le temían, aún se apartaban de su camino y retrocedían, y aún lo miraban con _esos_ ojos. Aún era para ellos un monstruo. Pero Gaara se había rehusado, a su forma, a ceder a aquello. A volver a ser como antes. Se rehusaba a volver atrás. Y si tenía que convertirse en Kazekage –tal y como Naruto deseaba ser Hokage- para ser reconocido, lo sería. _Quedarme de brazos cruzados solo causará más miedo y sufrimiento. Con tal de escapar de la soledad, no tengo más opción que trabajar duro y construirme mi propio camino. Algún día, quiero que alguien me necesite, también..._

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de un portazo y la figura de un shinobi de la arena apareció en el marco —Kazekage-sama.

Y al final de todo, lo había logrado. Había conseguido ser el Kazekage, había conseguido comprender un poco más. Kankuro, Temari, Baki y Matsuri inclusive, eran sus vínculos. Difusos y confusos, pero ahora estaba seguro que lo eran. Personas que, de una forma u otra apreciaba, y con los cuales era recíproco. Ellos eran, sus lazos. Como _Naruto_ había sido el primero. Y lo eran porque aceptaban su existencia. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era todo. Que aún no comprendía probablemente ni la mitad de lo que eran los vínculos y las emociones, pero continuaba aprendiendo. Y continuaba intentándolo —Hmp.

—El equipo de Konoha que ha enviado Hokage-sama ha llegado, ¿qué debo hacer?

Un pequeño chasquido de lengua irrumpió en la casi unilateral conversación, seguido de la presencia de alguien familiar —Oy, prepárales habitaciones para que pasen la noche. Mañana podrán hablar con Gaara.

El hombre miró al recién llegado, el cual colocó despreocupadamente una mano en la mano del jounin —¡Kankuro-dono! —y volvió su vista a Gaara, aguardando algún tipo de confirmación por parte de este.

Ante esto, el marionetista manifestó impaciencia e irritación —¿Qué esperas? —presionó, el hombre asintió rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento, Kankuro-dono! —se apresuró a decir a la par que hacía una reverencia—. Kazekage-sama —y sin decir más se excusó y se retiró del despacho del pelirrojo. Este, de reojo, observó a su hermano mayor.

Kankuro sonrió arrogantemente de lado —¡Pff! Que inútil. No te preocupes, Temari se encargará de todo.

Gaara asintió, volviendo la vista a la ventana. En efecto, su relación con sus hermanos había mejorado. La situación general había mejorado, pero aún sentía que le faltaba algo. Como si hubiera perdido una pieza crucial del rompecabezas, la página central de un libro o una oración importante de una carta hecha jirones.

El castaño, al verlo pensativo, dio un paso más y lo cuestionó por ello —¿Sucede algo?

No, no realmente. Las cosas estaban muy calmas últimamente. Aún cuando todavía quedaban cabos sueltos en el mundo, como suponía que debía haber. Y amenazas suspendidas, no había nada exterior que le causara agitación excesiva en ese instante —No...

Kankuro frunció el entrecejo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero no dijo nada al respecto —Bien. Iré a ayudar a Temari o me matará. Cualquier cosa, hazme saber.

Gaara volvió a asentir y de reojo observó partir a su hermano, para luego posar sus ojos en unos papeles particularmente esparcidos sobre su escritorio. _Porque me salvaron del dolor de la soledad... Ellos reconocieron mi existencia... Son personas que aprecio..._

* * *

De debajo de sus párpados negros, observó lentamente el sol ascender sobre el cielo del desierto. Aún era temprano, demasiado temprano quizá, para cualquier otra persona pero él –como todas las noches- no había dormido y aún tras la extracción –años atrás- del Shukaku no había logrado hacerlo. Por lo que temprano podría ser tarde y viceversa. Aún así, eso carecía de importancia. Al menos para él. Razón por la cual se colocó su toga habitual, blanca, correspondiente al puesto de Kazekage y abandonó el edificio. Bajo sus pies, el calor acumulado en la arena, que parecía retraerse cada noche, comenzaba a alzarse con el inicio de un nuevo día. Arriba de su cabeza, el cielo se teñía con rayos carmesí, tanto o más intensos que el mismísimo color de su cabello, y la brisa sofocante característica del clima desértico comenzaba a revolver su corta cabellera escarlata. Era rutina, al menos lo era para él. El clima árido, adusto, el paisaje en tonalidades de amarillos, anaranjados y rojos, la interminable arena que se extendía hasta la línea imaginaria del horizonte, y el breve paseo matutino que hacía para recorrer la aldea. _Su_ aldea, esa que había jurado proteger y por la que había perdido la vida en el pasado. Pero, por más que variara recorridos, y cambiara de caminos y de calles, siempre terminaba en el mismo sitio. En el exacto mismo lugar. Siempre detenido frente al mismo punto, observando la misma roca, para luego volver a su despacho y a los quehaceres propios de un Kazekage. Por supuesto, esta era la verdadera razón por la que salía a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Durante el día rara vez tenía ocasión de hacerlo.

Por lo que continuó caminando, a paso lento y constante. En su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro, llevaba una expresión pensativa. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces? ¿Dos, tres años? Era difícil saber a ciencia cierta. No que la exactitud del tiempo le importara, pero de vez en cuando era bueno recordarlo. Bueno tenerlo presente. El pasado lo había hecho quien era, no, Naruto lo había hecho quien era. Las palabras del rubio lo habían sacado de la soledad y por esa razón le estaría siempre en deuda. Alzando la mirada, alcanzando ya el punto final de su paseo, notó que había alguien más allí. Alguien se le había adelantado. Sin perder la neutralidad de su expresión, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa. Dicha persona permanecía de pie, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos delante de su pecho a modo de rezo. Los ojos aguamarina de él, por un breve instante, contemplaron la piedra para regresar a dicha persona. No había notado su presencia, o eso parecía, pues la joven seguía inmóvil, completamente silente y aún rezando por aquella persona fallecida. Detrás de la pequeña lápida con forma del símbolo de la aldea, se alzaba la pared de un cañón, de color arenilla por supuesto, con tonalidades propias de la zona. Y, a lo largo de esta, más rocas y lápidas estaban situadas. Todas bordeando la pared de piedra, como la lápida de la anciana Chiyo. E incluso, desde la última vez que Gaara había estado allí, al lado de esta se había sumado una más. Una lápida más. _Su rostro parece tan pacifico que sigo pensando que en cualquier momento estallará en risas... _Sin embargo, dicha persona –tal y como Chiyo- había muerto con una expresión de paz en su rostro. No había pasado demasiado de ello, pero aún así Gaara visitaba a ambos cada vez que tenía la ocasión. Por respeto, por _ellos_, él estaba vivo. Estaba allí, aún respirando. Chiyo había dado su vida por él, ¿por qué? Hasta entonces, no habría creído que alguien de su aldea, menos aún alguien perteneciente –o que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado- al consejo, fuera a hacer algo de esa naturaleza. Ebizo mismo había estado de acuerdo con él, pero entendía las razones de su hermana perfectamente. Y se había marchado diciendo que era hora ya de un reencuentro, que era el turno de él de marcharse para hacerle a ella compañía. Y simplemente había cerrado los ojos y dejado de respirar. Desde la muerte de su hermana, Ebizo había abogado mucho por él, incluso frente a los miembros más opositores a él del consejo. Y por eso le estaba agradecido. Cerrando los ojos, Gaara rezó por ambos.

—Gaara-kun...

El pelirrojo, tras unos instantes más, abrió los ojos suavemente. Su semblante, como siempre, denotaba poca expresión. Sin embargo, sus facciones dejaban entrever un serio pero pacífico aspecto. Permaneciendo inmóvil, replicó, a modo de reconocimiento —Hmp.

Ahora lo recordaba, la cuarta vez que la había visto, había sido aquella vez. Aquella ocasión, tras haber regresado a la vida. Aquella ocasión tras haber sido salvado. De entre todas las personas, ella había activamente perseguido su rescate, junto con Naruto. Lo cual, por aquel entonces, lo había dejado ligeramente desconcertado. Seguro, podía entenderlo de Naruto pues sabía que el rubio era como era y nada podía evitarse al respecto, pero ella no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo con él. De hecho, nada los unía, excepto el hecho de que en el pasado Gaara había intentado matarla. Y por esa misma razón creía que alguien como ella no se habría involucrado en el rescate de alguien como él. Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Había arriesgado su vida por recuperar aunque fuera su cuerpo. Se había enfrentado a un Akatsuki por su cuenta, junto con la anciana Chiyo, solo por él. Y al despertar, una de las primeras cosas que había vislumbrado había sido a ella, derramando lágrima tras lágrima sin ningún tipo de control sobre estas. Aferrándose al cuerpo frío y sin vida de la anciana, que le había entregado la suya a él para que Gaara continuara viviendo, como si fuera para ella la persona más importante del mundo. Una escena entumecedora, sin duda alguna, o quizá había sido el hecho de que recién despertaba de la muerte lo que lo había hecho sentirse de esa forma.

Sonriendo de lado, Sakura colocó ambas manos tras su espalda —¡Buenos días!

Gaara parpadeó, ligeramente tomado desprevenido. Su voz formal —Si... buenos días...

Los ojos verdes de ella volvieron a deslizarse hacia la roca memorial con la forma del símbolo de la aldea, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro —Las palabras de Chiyo-baa-sama... —el ex Jinchuuriki la oyó en silencio, notando como la suave y cálida brisa del desierto mecía los cabellos rosados de ella. Allí, donde se encontraban, la sombra de la gran pared recaía sobre ambos, y sobre la larga fila de rocas dispuestas a lo largo de la línea de esta, protegiéndolos de la hostilidad de los rayos del sol—. Supongo que se cumplieron. Naruto definitivamente se convirtió en un Hokage como no los hubo —riendo suavemente, cubrió su boca con su mano—. El idiota se la pasa comiendo ramen y Shizune tiene que andar buscándolo por toda la aldea para obligarlo a regresar a su despacho. Además, es un desastre con el papeleo y no se puede quedar quieto... Ya lo conoces.

Gaara asintió, torciendo ligeramente una de las comisuras de su boca, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. Si, lo sabía. Naruto era de esa forma. Siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería. No era convencional, y nunca lo había sido, no. Había logrado lo imposible, no solo con él, sino también con Uchiha. A la larga, y en definitiva, había sido capaz de salvarlo –como lo había hecho con Gaara-. Aún cuando la opción de matarlo había sido extremadamente fuerte, se había rehusado a hacerlo. Rotundamente, se había rehusado a terminar con la vida de su mejor amigo, alegando que tenía una promesa que cumplir, y que él nunca retiraba sus palabras. Además de aseverar que, para él, Sasuke era como un hermano y que Naruto no quería volver a repetir la historia de los Uchiha. No quería continuar con la cadena de odio. Por esa razón, había arriesgado su vida, al punto de casi morir en el intento. El Uchiha también había prácticamente muerto en el combate. Pero, al final, todo había resultado para ambos. Esa mujer delante de él, que había tomado el lugar de su maestra y ex Hokage como la mejor ninja médico de Konoha, había sido capaz de salvarlos a ambos. Y por ello, Gaara también suponía que debía estarle agradecido. Naruto era lo que necesitaba el mundo porvenir. Y él, junto con su generación de Suna y de Konoha, estaban allí para preservarlo. Para seguir el mismo camino que él. Para confiar en un mundo mejor, un mundo ninja futuro, un mundo donde los humanos pudieran finalmente entenderse. Esa vez, esa vez le había dicho qué era lo que debía hacerse con Sasuke. Y, en el fondo, Naruto lo sabía. Pero, al final, solo había negado tercamente con la cabeza. _No... ¿Qué clase de Hokage sería? Si no pudiera salvar a un amigo. Si para hacerlo tuviera que asesinar a Sasuke. Si tuviera que usar los métodos que llevaron al mundo a lo que es ahora. Ero-sennin... él creía que algún día nos entenderíamos. Él creía en romper la cadena de odio. Yo romperé la cadena de odio, ¡de veras! Porque no retiro mis palabras... ese es mi camino ninja. Por eso, si para ser Hokage tengo que cambiar mi camino, entonces puede que ya no quiera ser Hokage... _Esa vez, Gaara no había podido decir nada. Simplemente había asentido con seriedad, y había accedido a seguir protegiéndolo como había hecho hasta entonces. Y como seguiría haciendo, por el bien del mundo ninja. Pero, sobre todo, porque lo consideraban un amigo. Lo consideraba esa palabra que en el pasado no había significado nada, solo eso, una palabra, pero que ahora era más. Mucho más.

La expresión de Sakura se suavizó pero la sonrisa no se desvaneció por completo, nunca lo hizo —Naruto y Sasuke-kun siguen discutiendo como siempre también... Supongo que, de alguna forma, todo volvió a una especie de normalidad.

Sin embargo, había un borde de melancolía en la voz de Sakura. Como si quisiera creerlo, pero no lo hiciera realmente. Como si esa fuera en verdad la verdad, porque Gaara estaba convencido de que ella no estaba mintiendo, pero esta no la convencía a ella. No la hacía feliz, no del todo al menos —¿Por qué? —la cuestionó tras segundos. Ella alzó la mirada a él sorprendida.

—¿Por... qué...? —repitió, bajando los ojos una vez más a la lápida.

Gaara asintió, dando un paso más hacia ella y quedando exactamente a su lado ya que anteriormente había permanecido unos pasos más atrás, a una distancia bien delimitada —Yo intenté matarte —Sakura no dijo nada, no había nada que objetar a esa declaración—. ¿Por qué acudiste esa vez?

—Al principio... Naruto me parecía fastidioso. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, metiéndose en mi vida y en mis asuntos. Era como si... pareciera que disfrutaba viéndome metida en líos —una vez más, Gaara permaneció en silencio—. Pero Naruto probó a todo el mundo cuan equivocados estaban. Naruto... es un Jinchuuriki y como tal ha enfrentado mucho. Pero yo... todo lo que yo podía hacer por Naruto era poco... Tú en cambio... lo entendías... Eres importante para Naruto, Gaara-kun.

Entonces lo comprendió. A pesar de no haberlo visto antes y a pesar de tener limitados recursos para comprender los vínculos lo comprendió. Incluso no conociendo particularmente el sentimiento. Sakura había amado a Sasuke, había amado a Naruto. A ambos, los había amado con todo su corazón. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que Sasuke había estado muerto por dentro, por tanto tiempo –como él mismo lo había estado antes de conocer a Naruto-, a pesar de la oscuridad que este deliberadamente había seguido, a pesar de haber perdido su camino y de haberla dañado, ella había continuado amándolo. Y lo mismo había pasado con Naruto. A pesar de haber sido un marginado, un rechazado, a pesar de haber sido un Jinchuuriki, a pesar de haber sido un monstruo por dentro, e incluso a pesar de haberla herido en una ocasión, Sakura también lo había amado. A los dos, con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo lo que tenía, y quizá, si hubiera sido él, también habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Capaz de amar a alguien como él, capaz de amar a un monstruo. La sola idea, torció su lógica por segunda vez.

Debajo de sus pies, y ajena a Sakura, la arena comenzaba a removerse inquieta. _Amor es tener el corazón limpio y puro porque quieres ayudar...a aquellas personas cercanas y valiosas para ti. _Ella era, en todos los aspectos, esa definición. Solo ahora lo veía. Solo ahora era capaz de comprenderlo, que ella se había sacrificado una y otra vez por ambos, había derramado un sinfín de lágrimas por ambos, que todo lo que había deseado era poder hacer algo por ambos.

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, Sakura continuó —Pero lo único que yo podía hacer era verlos desde el fondo, llorar y confiar en ellos... —_incluso ahora... Todo lo que puedo ver de Naruto y Sasuke-kun son sus espaldas... _Y aún cuando desde un inicio lo había sabido, que poco a poco las cosas irían cambiando, había deseado que las cosas volvieran a ser como realmente habían sido antes. Cuando los tres habían sido Genins, cuando los tres habían estado juntos. No obstante, sabía que eso era imposible. Naruto era Hokage ahora y Sasuke seguiría también con su vida, como se suponía que hiciera ella.

Gaara, aún ligeramente alterado, contempló su mano con la palma hacia arriba y los dedos curvados hacia el centro de esta. Detrás de esta, contemplando hacia abajo y hacia sus pies, podía ver la arena agitándose y removiéndose con un poquito más de insistencia. Era como aquella vez, si es que se podía llamar vez a ese distante estado de conciencia en que había permanecido. Aquella vez cuando había muerto... _¿Alguna vez mi existencia fue necesaria para alguien? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería convertirme en eso? ¿Por qué lo deseaba tan terriblemente? _Lo sabía, porque no quería volver al abismo, no quería volver a la soledad. No lo toleraría, su mente no lo haría y eso Gaara lo sabía. Por esa razón, lo había seguido a él. Había incorporado _sus_ sueños a los suyos. Se había convertido en Kazekage, como _él_ había deseado ser Hokage. Y había moldeado el resto de su vida a Naruto. Por esa razón también, creía que ella –en otro tiempo y en otro espacio- habría sido capaz de amarlo también. De salvarlo también. Si tan solo todo hubiera sido distinto. Si tan solo él no hubiera estado tan _solo_, si no se hubiera roto tanto al tocar fondo. Pero ya no importaba, todo eso no había pasado, y si no lo había hecho había sido por algo. Aún así, la idea no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, deslizándose entre grieta y grieta de su mente como una aguja y un hilo. _Amor... es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Amor... por eso es así de fuerte... _

Sakura, desconcertada por el silencio, se volteó a verlo —¿Gaara-kun?

Y no supo cuando, o donde, o cómo, pero su lógica se terminó de torcer. Por un instante, si bien efímero, perdió toda compostura, toda lógica, toda calma y seriedad y se dejó actuar como solo había hecho cuando aún poseía el Shukaku adentro y necesitaba renovar su existencia a cuesta de otros. Y, como esa vez, esta vez también necesitaba de otros para sostener su existencia. De hecho, siempre había sido así. Solo que había estado equivocado en la forma, y no en el contenido. Porque sí, siempre había necesitado de otros para mantenerse vivo, pero esta vez no tenía intención de matar a nadie para hacerlo. En vez de eso, la besó. Torpe y bruscamente, confusamente. Aferrando la muñeca de ella con la arena para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. Aferrándola como esperando que de ella se desprendiera una respuesta. Un sentido. Esperando algo, algo que borrara la expresión de soledad que Sakura había tenido segundos atrás en su rostro. Algo que le hiciera pensar que no estaba errado.

Finalmente se apartó, dejándola inmóvil y sorprendida, y comenzó a marcharse. ¿Qué lo había compelido a hacer aquello? No lo sabía. Aún así, no se arrepentía. Por alguna razón que desconocía, quizá la misma que había manipulado su cuerpo a hacer eso, no lo hacía. Porque estaba seguro, que de todas las personas del mundo, ella era la única que sería capaz de amarlo a él, como había hecho con Naruto y Sasuke. Ella era la única que podría hacer algo así.

Por su parte, Sakura permaneció quieta. Completamente desconcertada, y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Si se hubiera tratado de otro, o hubiera previsto la acción, quizá lo habría golpeado como solía hacer con Naruto -aún tratándose del Kazekage de Suna-, sin escatimar en fuerza. Sin embargo, no lo hizo; y eso fue suficiente para desconcertarla aún más. Por lo que tentativamente, y con la mano ligeramente temblorosa, llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar hasta sus hinchados labios, y contempló la espalda de Gaara alejarse más y más. Y entonces, una ligera sonrisa se deslizó por sus rozados labios. Lo había entendido, lo que él había querido trasmitirle con el gesto. Finalmente lo había comprendido. Ella no estaba sola, y nunca lo había estado. Y quizá, si era capaz de lo que él decía que en efecto era, quizá también nunca lo estaría. Sola, eso era. Si era capaz de amarlo. Capaz de amar a un monstruo.

Y, siendo honesta consigo misma, Sakura también lo creía. Quizá, el tiempo para ella de dejar de estar en el fondo había llegado. Quizá, eso era lo que había estado buscando todo aquel tiempo. Eso era lo que quería.

_Algún día, quiero que alguien me necesite, también... _Sakura había amado a Sasuke, había amado a Naruto. A ambos, los había amado con todo su corazón, a pesar de todo. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo lo que tenía, y quizá, si hubiera sido él, también habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Capaz de amar a alguien como él, capaz de amar a un monstruo. Quizá, ese día estaba cerca también. Para él. Y, quizá, finalmente lo comprendería. El verdadero significado de los vínculos. Quizá lo aprendería, encontraría esa página perdida, esa pieza robada y esa línea rasgada. Porque Gaara estaba seguro, que ella era la única capaz de enseñarle. Capaz de hacerlo. Si, ella era _la única_.


End file.
